


Sacrificed

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ch. 4 NSFW, Dead by Daylight au, M/M, Murder, tags will be added in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: Camping trip turned Horror Trip.Who will be sacrificed? Who will survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!!  
> Frankie and I talked a lot about this AU and I finally got the first chapter finished! I meant to have more of this done in time for the Spooky Season, but hey. Brains bad man. I got no control of that.
> 
> Mind the tags, but do enjoy!  
> Love you!

Michael sighed and let Gavin drag him away from he campsite while Geoff and Jack finished setting up.

“Where the fuck are you taking me?” He huffed, looking over his shoulder at their RV, almost out of sight now.

“There's a lake out here Michael.” Gavin smiled back at him. “We can go swimming.” It was hard to say no to that bright smile so Michael just shook his head fondly and followed. “We might want to put up some lights or something so we don't lose the trail in the dark.” Gavin continued, still holding Michael's hand. “You know- some glow sticks or-”

“Shut up a second.” Michael cut him off, squeezing his hand and pulling him to a stop.

“What is it?” Gavin lowered his voice and looked around.

“Thought I heard something...” Michael muttered back, scanning the trees.

“Probably a bird or something innit?”

“No... It sounded like a person. Someone breathing.”

“It's probably nothing boi.” Gavin assured him, smile in place again. “All sorts of weird noises out here.” Michael started to respond when strong arms looped around his waist and tugged him back. He heard Gavin scream as he twisted around, trying to reach the knife he'd slipped into his pocket when they left the campsite.

“Let go motherfucker!” He spat, throwing an elbow back. There was a grunt, then familiar laughter in his ear and he felt his face going red. “Geoff!”

“Sorry baby.” Geoff laughed, hugging him tight and kissing his cheek. “Couldn't resist.”

“You two are a couple of right pricks!” Gavin gasped, Jack doubled over with laughter next to him.

“I fuckin' hate you.” Michael huffed, pushing Geoff away and grabbing Gavin's hand, pulling him along the path. “C'mon Gavvy.”

“Oh come on sweetheart!” Geoff called after them. “Don't be like that!”

“Fuck off.” He flipped the pair the bird over his shoulder and kept walking.

“Bastards.” Gavin muttered, holding tighter to Michael's hand. “Come on then. It's just up here.” He pointed ahead but something else caught Michael's eye.

“What the _fuck_ is that?” He asked, nodding towards a high metal wall. Gavin stopped as well as Geoff and Jack caught up to them.

“That wasn't here last time we came out here, was it Jack?” Gavin frowned.

“I don't think so.” Jack scratched the back of his head and scanned the length of the wall. “Probably a junk yard or something. Or someone that just really doesn't want to be bothered.”

“Whatever it is, it's freaky as dicks.” Geoff shivered. “Gav, where's this lake you're going on about?”

“Not much farther.” Gavin took the lead again, but Michael kept looking over his shoulder at the wall. There was a heavy looking door half open and he caught a glimpse of a tall pole with... He swallowed down the anxiety that told him to turn and run when he saw a fucking _meat hook_ hanging there.

“You alright?” Geoff asked, falling into step next to him.

“Fine.” He muttered, finally pulling his eyes away. “You're still an asshole, by the way.”

“I'll make it up to you.” Michael shoved Geoff's shoulder playfully when he smirked.

“It's a small RV Geoffrey.” Jack called over his shoulder.

“Then you and Gav can sleep outside.” Geoff taunted back. “Unless you want to stay and watch.”

“There!” Gavin broke into a run and Michael chased after him, coming out of the trees and into a clearing around a surprisingly clear lake. All it took was Gavin standing at the end of a short dock for an idea to form, and before Geoff could grab him, Michael took off down the dock, throwing his arms around Gavin's waist and tackling him into the water. When they came up, sputtering for air, Geoff and Jack were laughing from the shore.

“Good job baby!” Geoff called.

“Michael!” Gavin splashed him and grabbed for his shirt, trying to pull him under again. “Cheeky little bastard!”

“Thought you wanted to go swimming Gavvy!” Michael teased, splashing him back.

“Soggy prick!”

 

They wrestled in the water for a while before Geoff and Jack joined them.

“Hey beautiful.” Geoff smiled, wrapping his arms around Michael from behind, pulling him up to his chest and kissing his cheek while Jack and Gavin floated together a little ways away.

“Thanks for bringing us out here.” Michael turned in his arms to plant a solid kiss on his lips. “It's great.”

“It was Jack's idea you know.” Geoff chuckled, brushing their noses together.

“Well then I'll suck his dick instead.” Michael shrugged with a smirk.

“My idea. One hundred percent my idea.” Michael snorted out a laugh and pushed down on Geoff's shoulders to submerge him, swimming away before he could be grabbed again.

 

Back at their campsite, Jack and Gavin worked together to make dinner for the four of them over a small camping stove after hanging their clothes to dry with Geoff and Michael's. Michael leaned against Geoff's shoulder, his eyes drooping and the full body exhaustion that came with spending an afternoon swimming and walking between the lake and their campsite starting to overcome him. After eating, he was only more exhausted, now leaning against Gavin, the two of them nearly asleep and passing a beer between them as the sun started to set. He sat up a little when he saw Geoff lean over to whisper something in Jack's ear with a fond smile.

“Watcha talking about?”

“Just planning on eloping since you two look so cozy together.” Geoff chuckled. Michael flipped them off before snagging the bottle from Gavin's hands and downing the last of it.

“Well before you run off with Jack, can you get us another beer?”

“Sure thing baby.” Geoff circled around to their side of the campfire and pressed a kiss to the top of Michael's head as he passed, heading into the RV.

“Hey Gavvy, move for a second.” He muttered, pushing Gavin's shoulder. “Gotta piss.” Gavin whined but moved and Michael kissed his temple as he left the warm circle of the fire.

He didn't go far- he could still hear Jack and Gavin, even though they kept their voices low. As he zipped up a twig snapped behind him and he whipped around, expecting to see Geoff trying to sneak up on him again, but there was nothing. He frowned when another twig snapped on his other side.

“Very funny dickheads!” He shouted into the dark.

“What're you on about boi?” Gavin called back.

“Quit trying to sneak up on... me.” Michael frowned when he came back to the small campsite to see Gavin and Jack sitting where he'd left them. “Geoff!” He yelled into the woods. “Quit being an asshole Geoff!”

“You alright baby?” Michael whipped around as Geoff stepped out of the RV and handed Gavin a new bottle of beer.

“There's someone in the woods.”

“You're just hearing things Michael.” Gavin assured him, patting the chair next to his. “Come sit back down. It's chilly.” Michael sighed, but relented, sitting back down and wrapping an arm around Gavin's shoulders. He tried to relax and enjoy the rest of the evening, but every noise had him on edge and Geoff noticed.

“Alright. Come on. Let's turn in for the night.” Geoff sighed, getting to his feet. Michael took the hand he offered and followed him into the RV.

“I'll stay until the fire goes out.” Jack yawned.

“I'll stay with you.” Gavin got up and shuffled over to Jack, curling up in the chair next to his and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Don't stay out too long. It's supposed to get cold tonight.” Geoff warned gently.

“We'll be in soon.” Jack assured him as he wrapped an arm around Gavin's shoulders and pulled him as close as the chairs would allow.

“Night Gavvy.”

“Night Michael.”

 

Getting comfortable in bed with Geoff was easy. Falling asleep was not. Every noise outside their small RV made the hairs on the back of Michael's neck stand up, and he didn't really relax until Jack and Gavin came inside and locked the door behind them. He listened for a while with his eyes closed as they whispered to each other and got into their own bed. He hid his smile against Geoff's shoulder when he heard their quiet 'I love you's and a quick kiss, and finally drifted off once their breathing had gone steady and deep with sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“You saw them too right?”

“Of course I did.”

“I want them, Ryan...” Work rough hands landed on Jeremy's waist softly and pulled him back against a sturdy chest gently.

“I know you do.” Ryan's voice was low and honey sweet in his ear, his breath warm against his cool skin. “You'll have them. But you need to be patient. Let them come to us.”

“What if they don't?”

“They will my love. They saw our little playground. You of all people should know that it's impossible to stay away.” Jeremy shivered when Ryan's lips met his neck and his fingers played over the long healed scar just below his collarbone. “Do you want to keep one? Your own little trophy?”

“Yes...” Jeremy breathed, tipping his head back as Ryan kissed lower on his neck.

“Which one?”

“Don't know yet. Whichever lasts the night.” Ryan's teeth scraped over his skin and Jeremy willed his legs to stay steady.

“Tomorrow night.” He promised. “Just wait a little longer.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning dawned grey and rainy, and Michael buried his head under his pillows to drown out Gavin's disappointed whine.

“Would you shut up over there?” He finally snapped, flinging a pillow in his general direction.

“They said it would be clear all weekend Michael!”

“Weather changes, idiot.”

“Well what are we supposed to _do_ all day?” Michael just groaned and burrowed deeper under the covers and into Geoff's chest, smiling a little when he chuckled.

“I'm sure it'll clear up soon Gav.” Jack yawned. “Just wait it out.” Michael peaked out from under the covers when Gavin squeaked and laughed when he saw that Jack had tugged him back down into bed.

It was easy for Michael to doze off again with the steady sound of rain tapping on the thin metal roof of the RV and Geoff's gentle fingers tracing lazy designs on his back through his tshirt. When he woke up again, Geoff was sitting at the small kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a book, humming quietly to himself.

“Where did Jack and Gavin go?” He asked as he stretched.

“Out for a walk. Jack was right. It cleared up pretty quick.”

“How long have I been asleep.” Michael made a move to get up but Geoff marked his place in his book and came to join him, pressing him against the lumpy fold out mattress and kissing up his neck.

“Just a couple hours. Jack and Gavvy just left a little while ago you know.”

“What are you implying Mr. Ramsey?” Michael teased as Geoff gripped his hips.

“I think you know _exactly_ what I'm implying.” Geoff chuckled, catching his lips in a kiss and pushing his shirt up slowly.

“Think we've got time for that?” Michael gasped while Geoff trailed open mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach.

“I locked the door. Besides. Won't take me long to get you off baby.”

“You- You think so huh?”

“Oh sweetheart, I _know_ so.” As Geoff started to pull Michael's sweatpants and boxers down his thighs a knock on the RV door startled the both of them and he cursed. “Who the _fuck_.” Whoever stood outside knocked again but said nothing and Michael tugged his sweats back up while Geoff went to answer the door. “Jack I swear to _God_ I- You're not Jack.” Michael sat up to get a look at their visitor.

“Hi- sorry to bother you.” From what he could see, the man standing at their door looked to be about his age with short cropped dark hair dyed red at the top and broad shoulders.

“You are?”

“Oh! Jeremy. Jeremy Dooley. Well, _Haywood_ now, actually. Anyway. My partner and I set up camp just a little way from here. We were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight.” Jeremy smiled and Geoff looked over his shoulder.

“What do you think baby?”

“Yeah sure. Why not?” Michael grinned and got up to go shake Jeremy's hand. “I'm Michael. This is Geoff.”

“Great to meet you.” Jeremy was shorter than Michael thought he would be, but there was no mistaking how strong he was. “So is it just the two of you?” He asked, peeking around them into the RV.

“Nah. We've got a couple friends with us too. That won't be a problem right?”

“Not at all! The more the merrier.” Jeremy clapped and smiled up at them. “I'll let Ryan know. Six sound good?”

“Great. See you then.”

“Jeremy? Jeremy Dooley?” Michael didn't miss the surprise in Jeremy's eyes before he whipped around.

“Gavin?” Michael and Geoff stepped outside in time to see Gavin hurl himself at the newcomer.

“Bloody hell Lil' J! Where've you been!?”

“Been traveling mostly. How have you been Gav?”

“Top.” Gavin was beaming. “I see you've already met Michael and Geoffrey. This is Jack.” He took a step back and linked the fingers of one hand with Jack's and put the other hand on his chest.

“You two?” Jeremy pointed between them and Gavin nodded.

“Three years next week.” He stood a little straighter and Jeremy swallowed before smiling back at him.

“That's great Gav. I'm happy for you.”

“What about you? You seeing anyone?”

“Got married last month.” He almost looked a little embarrassed. “I just came by to invite Geoff and Michael here over for dinner.” He pointed at another campsite down the path. “Ryan had to run to town for a few things, but you'll meet him later.”

“That sounds lovely Jeremy. Congratulations.” Gavin let go of Jack to give Jeremy another quick hug.

“Thanks.” He smiled. “It was great meeting you guys.” He reached out to shake Jack's hand. “I'll see you all later.”

“See ya round.” Geoff waved as he left.

“How do you know him?” Michael asked, watching him go.

“We knew each other _ages_ ago. Old coworkers.” Gavin smiled, flopping down into one of the chairs around the fire pit. “Kinda dropped off the face of the Earth about... four years ago or so. Figured he just wanted a new start somewhere.”

“He seems nice.” Geoff took a sip of his coffee. “You boys hungry? I could scare something up for breakfast.”

“That sounds great.” Michael leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “You owe me a blowjob later.” He added, whispering in his ear.

“Anything for you baby.”

* * *

 

“Fuck.” Jeremy closed the door of the RV Ryan had stolen for their little charade and leaned against it with his head in his hands. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” He slammed his fists back against the door.

“Something wrong my love?” Ryan asked calmly, putting his hands on Jeremy's shoulders and rubbing up and down his arms slowly. “Did our new friends decline your invitation?”

“I know one of them... I thought he looked familiar yesterday but I- Ryan I don't think I can do it...” He didn't look up, afraid to see the disappointment in Ryan's eyes, but the other man just put a hand under his chin and tilted his face up to kiss him gently.

“Do you want to keep him?” He whispered.

“I- I don't know...”

“Don't worry. You've got plenty of time to decide.”

“What if I can't...? I know I can't keep more than one... _He_ wouldn't like that...”

“Jeremy. Look at me.” Ryan cupped his face in both hands, his thumbs brushing over his cheeks softly. “I've got you. You can do this. You trust me, don't you?”

“Of course I do Ryan.”

“If you don't think you're ready we don't have to do this tonight. We don't have to do this to them.”

“Ryan...”

“I'll go into town. Get you someone else to practice on.”

“I'll... I'll think about it.” Jeremy gave Ryan a shaky smile and leaned against his chest. “Thank you.”

“Of course. It wasn't easy for me at first either, you know.” Ryan's hands were warm against his back, holding him steady. “I think you'll do wonderfully Jeremy.”

“All thanks to you.” When Ryan tipped his face up for another kiss, Jeremy's heart raced. “Just so you know.” He grinned when they parted. “I told them we were married. Time for you to put those acting skills to use.”

“Of course. Husband.” Ryan chuckled.

* * *

 

When five forty-five rolled around, Michael found himself fidgeting with nervous energy that he couldn't explain. Jack and Geoff were packing up the sides they'd made to take to dinner at Jeremy's campsite while Gavin filled a cooler with beer and diet Coke, but Michael just paced back and forth in front of the RV with his arms crossed, tapping his fingers.

“What're you so riled up about?” Gavin asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I dunno... Just. What are the odds of someone else camping right next to us in the middle of nowhere? And the odds of one of _them_ knowing one of _us_?”

“It's a bit strange, I'll give you that. But I'm sure stranger things have happened.” Gavin smiled. “Besides. Jeremy's top. I think you'll get on with him.”

“It's just _weird_.”

“It'll be fine, Michael. We'll go over, have dinner and a few bevs, then come on back for bed. No biggie, right?”

“Yeah. You're right. You two ready?” Michael called over to Jack and Geoff.

“Ready when you are.” Geoff pulled on a hoddie and joined them with Jack close behind.

 

Jeremy's campsite was closer than Michael thought it would be, and the man that greeted them with a warm smile looked quite at home in the woods in dark jeans, hiking books and red flannel.

“Hey there.” He smiled and waved. “Ryan Haywood.” He offered a hand when they got closer.

“Geoff Ramsey.” Geoff accepted the handshake first.

“Jack Pattillo.” Ryan nodded and shook his hand as well.

“And you two must be Michael and Gavin.” He turned his smile to them and while Gavin shook his hand and nodded when he introduced himself, Michael couldn't help the strange sense of unease he felt knowing that Ryan already knew his name. It shouldn't have made him uncomfortable- after all, Jeremy had probably told him their names- but something about the man had him on edge.

“Michael Jones.” He offered his hand hesitantly and maybe he held Ryan's hand a moment too long, a _touch_ too hard, held his steely blue gaze a little _too_ defiantly- because Geoff put an arm around his waist and drew him in close to his side just as Jeremy came out of the RV, breaking the tension that had started to settle.

“Glad you guys could make it.” Jeremy smiled, but Michael saw the way his eyes lingered on him before he exchanged a look with Ryan, who just smiled and gave him a little nod.

“Don't know if you still drink, but we brought bevs.” Gavin's voice snapped Michael out of the strange fog that had started creeping in on him.

“Oh thanks Gavvy.” Jeremy went to take the cooler from him and Michael saw Jack's jaw clench the same way his did. He tried to stay calm. Gavin and Jeremy had known each other before after all. It wouldn't be unusual for them to call each other nicknames. But ' _Gavvy_ ' felt too close. Too familiar.

“So, Ryan, what do you do?” Geoff took a seat around the fire pit as Ryan went back to his grill and Jeremy and Gavin fished a few beers out of the cooler- Gavin handing one over to Michael and one to Jack.

“I own a hardware store out in Georgia.” Ryan answered easily, flipping a couple burgers.

“Long way from home, aren't you?” Jack took one of the seats next to Geoff, and Michael took the one on his other side.

“We're doing a cross country road trip for our honeymoon.” Ryan wiped his hands on his jeans and took Jeremy's beer from him, taking a quick swig before handing it back. “What brings you guys out here?”

“Needed to get out of the city for a while.” Geoff accepted the diet Coke Gavin handed to him. “We live in Austin. It gets a little too crowded sometimes.”

“I couldn't handle living in a big city.” Ryan sighed and sat on the other side of the fire pit with Jeremy next to him. “Never been... good with people.”

“Charming gent like you?” Gavin had sat down on Jack's other side, but leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, his beer on the ground between his feet. “I don't believe that for a second.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.” Ryan chuckled.

“Better mark this day down, Ryan.” Jeremy laughed. “Compliments don't come often from Gavin Free.”

“Oh come on Lil' J! I gave you compliments all the time!” Gavin flicked his bottle cap across the fire at Jeremy.

“Yeah, 'cause you had the hots for me.” Jeremy teased. Gavin sputtered on a mouthful of beer.

“You've got no proof of that!” He coughed indignantly, his cheeks going red. The unease that nagged at the back of Michael's brain started to lift away when Jack laughed.

“You know, Geoff told me the same thing when Gavin and I met.”

“Geoffrey! You did _not_!” Gavin tried to reach across Jack to smack Geoff's arm while Michael snickered at him.

 

Once he'd gotten over his initial uneasiness, Michael was surprised to find that he was having a good time. Jeremy was a riot- he could see why he and Gavin had been friends. And Ryan _was_ charming. They were an easy couple to get along with, and Michael felt a bit bad for being so standoffish when they'd first arrived. He still stuck close to Geoff though. Gavin was the social butterfly- not him.

It was still a small relief to say his goodbyes a few hours later, packing up the cooler they'd brought over and shaking hands with Ryan and Jeremy again.

“Stay in touch, alright Lil J?” Gavin pulled Jeremy into a hug with a smile.

“I will Gav. It was great seeing you again. I'll see you around, okay?” Something about the tone of Jeremy's voice sent a shiver down Michael's spine, but he didn't have time to think about it before Geoff put a hand on his lower back to lead him back to their own campsite. Once they were a good distance away in the trees, Michael looked back over his shoulder and the chill hit him again. Ryan and Jeremy were still standing where they left them- watching- their campfire casting eerie shadows around them when Ryan leaned down closer to Jeremy's ear. Gavin's voice drew him back, but he could still feel their eyes on the back of his neck.

“Michael?” Geoff put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “Are you sure you're okay? You seem out of it.”

“Just tired.” Michael shrugged. He glanced back over his shoulder and somehow it was more unsettling to _not_ see Jeremy and Ryan watching them leave.

“Ah, shit.” Gavin patted his pockets frantically. “I think I left my phone back there.”

“Want me to go back with you?” Jack offered.

“I'll be fine.” Gavin smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “Just give me a flashlight.”

“Shout if you need us.” Michael handed his over.

“I'll be _fine_ Michael.” Gavin assured him, bumping his shoulder as he passed. “Back in a flash!” Michael watched him disappear back into the woods until Geoff yawned.

“Come on. He'll be fine.” He insisted as he started walking again, with Jack following. But Michael hesitated a moment.

“Don't worry. I'll wait outside until he comes back.” Jack smiled gently.

* * *

 

“How are we going to get them?” Jeremy asked, biting nervously at a hangnail after Geoff, Michael, Gavin and Jack left the campsite. Ryan smiled and held up a phone.

“We use Gavin as bait.” He hummed simply.

“When did you get his phone?”

“He set it down after he showed you the pictures of his cats.”

“You crafty bastard.” Jeremy grinned, pulling Ryan down for a kiss before going back to the fire pit and cracking a can of Coke to chase a shot.

“Don't drink too much.” Ryan scolded gently, kissing the top of his head. “You need to be at your best.”

“I'll be fine.”

“Jeremy? Ryan? You two still out here?” Jeremy's eyes met Ryan's and excitement bubbled up in his chest when a slow smile crept over his partner's face.

“He's all yours my love.” Ryan whispered, kissing his cheek.

“Hey Gavvy. What's up?” Jeremy fought to keep his voice steady when Gavin came out of the trees.

“Did I leave my phone over here?” Gavin aimed his flashlight down under the chairs and Jeremy slid the phone into his back pocket as he stood.

“Yeah. I put it in the RV. Figured I'd bring it to you in the morning. You guys looked pretty tired.” He smiled as he opened the door. “Be back in a second.”

“So, Gavin-” He didn't hear the rest of what Ryan said as the door closed behind him, and his hands shook as he picked up his knife and the blindfold Ryan had laid out for him. He left the RV quietly, and saw Ryan glance at him over Gavin's shoulder with a little nod.

“Sorry Gavvy.” Jeremy grabbed Gavin's wrist tight with one hand and held the knife to his throat with the other.

“J-Jeremy?”

“Don't make a move and don't you fucking _dare_ scream. Hear me?” He pressed the knife to his skin harder and shivered when he gasped.

“W-what are you doing?”

“You'll see soon enough, pretty thing.” Ryan chuckled, touching Gavin's cheek softly.

“Just come with me quietly and we won't have any problems, alright Gav?”

* * *

 

Anxiety started to gnaw at Michael's stomach as he laid in bed with Geoff. Jeremy and Ryan's campsite wasn't _that_ far away and Gavin was taking far too long to get back to the RV.

“Where the fuck is he?” He muttered, sitting up and checking the time on his phone. It had been half an hour already.

“You know how Gavin is.” Geoff yawned, reaching out to pull him back down. “He probably got talking again.”

“No... no, some thing's wrong Geoff.” Michael squirmed out of Geoff's arms and reached for his jeans just as the door opened. “About fucking time!” He snapped. “What the fuck were you... doing?” He frowned when Jack came in, alone. “Where's Gavin?”

“He's not back. I'm going looking for him.”

“We'll go with you.” Michael offered, pulling his jeans on and tugging on Geoff's shirt. “Come on. Get up.”

“Alright.” Geoff groaned and rolled out of bed. “I'm telling you. He's a chatter box. I'm sure he's fine.” He put on his jeans and boots without any more complaint though and Michael followed him and Jack out of the RV, holding tight to his flashlight. Almost like an after thought, Jack grabbed the first-aid kit that sat on the counter. Geoff shot him a look and he shrugged a little.

“Just in case...”

 

“Gavin! Where did you go asshole!” Michael shouted into the woods, swinging his flashlight towards any noise he heard.

“Gavvy? Where are you?” Jack was starting to sound nervous and Michael heard Geoff quietly reassuring him that he would be fine. Coming up to Ryan and Jeremy's campsite, a new rush of dread hit. Their fire was out and only one light was on in their RV. Even Geoff started to look nervous now as he went to knock.

“Hey Geoff.” Ryan yawned as he opened the door. “Forget something?”

“Is Gavin here?” Jack asked.

“Gavin?” Ryan frowned. “No, he came back a little after you guys left because he forgot his phone, but he headed straight back. Why?”

“He didn't come back.”

“Shit. Hold on. Let me get my shoes on. I'll help you look for him.”

“Where's Jeremy?” Michael peaked over Ryan's shoulder into the RV.

“He went to town for me- the saint. I was starting to get a migraine and I forgot to pick up pain killers the last time we stopped.” Ryan pulled on a leather jacket after he finished lacing his boots.

“If you're not feeling well you don't have to help us.” Jack insisted.

“Nonsense.” Ryan picked up his own flashlight. “I'm sure you'd do the same for me or Jeremy.” Michael decided then that he didn't like Ryan's smile at all. It was too casual. Maybe he was just trying to keep the three of them calm, but it was unnerving. “Oh.” He turned back inside and scribbled down a quick note. “In case Jeremy gets back before we do.”

“We should have left one for Gavin.” Geoff chewed his lower lip and looked over his shoulder.

“I'll go write one.” Jack turned to go back but Ryan stopped him.

“I think we should stay together. I'll leave one for him here. We'll come back to check in half an hour or so.” He fidgeted a little when Michael shot him a look. “I've been in search parties before.” He explained.

“Let's just go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this I think.
> 
> Much love,  
> Alex


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.  
> TW for violence

Michael watched Ryan closely as they made their way deeper into the woods, calling for Gavin. He was leading their small party with Jack next to him but he didn't seem to be _actually_ looking. Soon they were well out of sight of the both campsites and Michael stopped in his tracks, Geoff bumping into him.

“There's no fucking way he's out this far.” He crossed his arms when Ryan turned to look at him. “It's a straight shot between our campsites. We can _see_ each other for fucksake. He's not dumb enough to go this far.”

“Michael...” Geoff put a hand on his shoulder. “He's just trying to help.”

“Michael's right.” Jack put in after looking around. “We're way too far off the path.”

“Where the fuck are you taking us?” Michael snapped.

“Listen _sweetheart_ -” Ryan spat back, taking a few steps closer to be toe-to-toe with him, “I'm just trying to help you find your friend.”

“Watch yourself Haywood.” Geoff warned, stepping between Michael and Ryan.

“I can go back to my RV if you don't want my help.” Ryan glared.

“Knock it off. All of you.” Jack pulled Geoff back by the shoulder. “We need to find Gavin.”

“I'm just trying to cover as much ground as possible. You never know what could happen out here.” Ryan's tone softened, but there was still a strange edge to it. “The trick is to start with a large radius and work your way in.”

“How many search parties have you been in?” Geoff asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Small towns in Georgia. People go missing more often than you'd think.” Michael felt Geoff's hand tighten around his when Ryan looked him dead in the eye before he carried on.

“What the fuck...” He whispered to himself, edging closer to Geoff.

“Don't worry. We'll find him... And when we do, we're going straight home. I won't let anything happen to you.” Geoff kissed the top of his head softly and squeezed his hand tighter. The loud clang of metal on metal startled all four of them and Michael's heart raced when he saw the look of fear... no... _excitement_ \- on Ryan's face before he picked up his pace.

“Gavin? Is that you?” He called. There was a distant, muffled sob and Michael nearly took off with Jack, but Geoff held him back.

“Gavvy? Honey is that you? Come on- tell us where you are!” Jack shouted, swinging his flashlight frantically.

“Jack!” The voice that called back was muffled, but there was no doubt it was Gavin's. “Jack help! It's-” Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a scream and Jack took off running with Ryan at his side, Michael and Geoff close behind. When he saw the high wall he'd seen the day before, Michael's heart nearly stopped. He hadn't noticed in the light of day, but there were several tall poles with flickering floodlights at the top spread over the field inside the wall.

“Gavin!?” Ryan ran for the open door when Gavin stumbled into view, holding his side, his other arm hanging limp at his side.

“Gav!” Jack reached him first, catching him as he collapsed, sobbing. “Oh my god Gavvy- what happened to you?” By the time Gavin had gathered himself enough to choke out an answer, Michael had knelt down next to him with Geoff behind him, Ryan pointing his flashlight around the field.

“T-They-” Gavin whispered. “They did this...” The beam of Ryan's flashlight stopped on the four of them and Michael turned slowly to stare at him. He watched, impassive, as Geoff stood and closed in on him.

“Let's not do anything rash now, Mr. Ramsey.” A smile crept slowly over Ryan's face as he reached for a heavy switch on the inside of the wall.

“What the fuck did you do to him.” Geoff's voice shook as he took another step forward. Ryan pushed the switch up and a loud alarm sounded as the door slid shut.

“I didn't do anything to him Geoff.” Ryan smiled and picked up a crowbar that was laying at his feet, turning it thoughtfully in his hands. “After all. I helped you find him.”

“Cut the shit!” Michael shouted, jumping to his feet. “You knew where he was! You brought him out here!” But Ryan just shook his head, still smiling.

“I didn't do anything.” He repeated.

“Guys... Where's Jeremy?” Jack had wrapped Gavin's arm up as best he could and was helping him to his feet.

“What an interesting question Jack. Where _is_ my lovely husband?” Michael froze when Ryan whistled and an echo of the far too cheery tune came back to them. “Let me explain how this works.” Quick as lightning, Ryan had Michael by the hair, dragging him over to one of the tall poles with the floodlights.

“Let him go motherfucker!” Geoff surged forward but Ryan raised the crowbar and he froze.

“One more step and I bash his pretty little head in now. Understand?” Michael stopped struggling and he saw Geoff swallow- his eyes conflicted, moving between Ryan's face and the crowbar in his hand. “Here's the deal.” Ryan's cheerful smile was back and it was chilling. “This door takes quite a lot of power to open. We have some generators here in our little playground. Start five and you can open the door and leave.”

“That's it?” Geoff's shoulders were tense but he didn't move any closer.

“Oh that's only half the fun! You'll have to outrun me and Jeremy to do it. Mostly Jeremy. I'm just here to watch. To see how well he does on his own.”

“And if we don't get the door open?” Jack came to stand next to Geoff, supporting Gavin with an arm around his waist.

“Then you don't leave.” Ryan said simply. “See these hooks?” He dragged Michael over to one of them and he swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat. “Try not to end up on one of these. Now. Things work a little differently here. We don't like our little games to be over too quickly, so the hook won't kill you. Not at first anyway. You should get at least two tries at it.”

“You sick fuck.” Now Geoff made a move to grab Michael away, but Ryan just tugged him up against his chest, tucking the crowbar under his chin.

“Would you like a demonstration?”

“Let him go.” Geoff demanded.

“Geoff stop-” Michael gasped when Ryan pulled his hair harder. “Just- Just do what he says.” He swallowed back his tears when Geoff's eyes met his. “We can do this.” He tried to sound confidant, but Ryan's low chuckle in his ear made him shiver and terror clawed at his chest.

“We'll give you five minutes.” Ryan pushed Michael into to Geoff's arms and backed away slowly. “Good luck.” Like that- he was gone, and Michael hurried back to Gavin's side.

“What happened.”

“I-I went back for my phone and Jeremy... He came up behind me and put a knife to my throat. Then he brought me out here- told me he'd kill me if I tried to run away from him or scream for any of you.” Gavin was shaking, barely able to stand- even with Jack's help- and blood seeped through his shirt and the hastily wrapped bandage around his arm.

“We're gonna get you out of here, alright? We just have to be quick and focus.” Geoff started pacing. “We might have to split up...”

“No.” Jack shook his head. “No one should go alone. And I'm not leaving Gavin.”

“We should stick in pairs.” Michael looked around the enclosure. “One to work on the generator, one to keep watch.”

“Alright. Michael, you stay with me. Jack, Gavin- try not to go too far, alright? We need to be close enough to hear each other if something happens.”

“Got it.” Jack nodded.

“Keep your eyes open, alright Gavvy?” Michael held Gavin's shoulders gently. “You'll be just fine. We'll get out of here and get you help in no time.” Gavin sniffled and hugged him as tight as he could with one arm.

“Love you boi...” He whispered, kissing his cheek. “Stay safe.”

“Love you too Gavvy...” Michael did his best not to cry as he returned the quick kiss. “Every thing's going to be okay.” He smiled.

“Keep him close Jack...” Geoff muttered into Jack's shoulder as they hugged.

“I will. Take good care of Michael.”

“You know I will.” Geoff went to hug Gavin while Michael hugged Jack. As they split off to find another generator he tried to will himself to be calm. Panic would get them nowhere.

“We should move. They'll expect us to stay for this one first.” He whispered, grabbing Geoff's hand and heading for another light pole. Geoff tugged him down behind a pile of scrap and put a finger to his lips, jerking his head to the left. Michael peeked around the pile and held his breath when he saw movement- a flash of Jeremy's red hair followed by Ryan's larger shadow.

“Stay low.” Geoff whispered. “And use cover. You go for the generator, I'll watch your back.” Michael tried to move- he really did- but terror kept him frozen- staring at Jeremy and Ryan as they made their way around. “Michael?”

“Geoff- I can't. I can't do it.”

“Michael. Look at me.” Geoff cupped his face in both hands and turned him so they were face to face. “You can do it baby. I _know_ you can. I'll be right behind you- I promise.”

“They're right there. They'll see me.” Michael hated the way his voice shook, but he couldn't help it.

“I've got you.” Geoff pulled him in for a kiss. “I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If they come...” He swallowed and Michael saw the tears in his eyes. “If they come, I'll lead them off. You just keep working, you hear me?”

“Geoff- no-”

“Michael.”

“Alright...” He bit his lip before grabbing Geoff's jacket and kissing him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go. They left but you need to hurry.” Michael nodded and scurried away from their hiding spot, keeping low and half sprinting between tall grass and piles of scrap to get to the generator. There was a small open panel on one side, exposing some of the wiring and he reached in hesitantly. Two of the wires sparked when he bumped them and he drew his hands back, leaning in to get a better look. He was comforted by the sound of Geoff breathing behind him, and reached in again, making as many connections as he could. There was a loud chime behind him and he whipped around to see the lights over another generator flare to life.

“No-” He choked. “That's Gavin and Jack. They'll be found.”

“No they won't.” Geoff tried to assure him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “They're smart enough to get the hell away from there.” Michael nodded and went back to work, jumping when their lights came on.

“Fuck!” He gasped, stumbling back and bumping into Geoff.

“Come on. Let's get out of here.” Geoff grabbed his hand hand and the two of them ran for cover behind a nearby wall.

“Jesus fucking Christ... They really thought this whole 'game' of their's through didn't they?” Michael muttered, looking around at all the cover that had been provided.

“It's sick...” Geoff shook his head. “There.” He pointed at another light post. “Two down, three to go.” He smiled.

* * *

Pain flared in Gavin's side as he tried to keep up with Jack. He knew he had broken a rib. Or rather- that _Jeremy_ had broken his rib with the heavy metal bat he'd hit him with when he tried to run. He leaned against a wall while Jack started on a second generator, trying to catch his breath as quietly as he could.

“Gavin.” His head shot up when he heard Jeremy's sing-song voice. “Where are you Gavvy?”

“Jack-” He choked out. “Jack we have to move- now.” He tried to keep his voice low. “He knows we're here.”

“I sure do.” Gavin barely managed to dodge the blow that came and fell flat on his back as he tried to scramble away. A quick, hard kick to Jeremy's knee gave him just enough time to get his feet under him and he took off as fast as he could manage.

“Gavin! Wait!”

“Oh you little _fuck_!” Jeremy spat. Gavin could hear him chasing after him, and didn't stop when Jack called out to him. The next time Jeremy swung- the bat made hard contact with his ribs again and he collapsed, putting his good arm over his head to protect himself from the next blow he was sure was coming. Instead, Jeremy grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him up over his shoulder with surprising ease.

“Jeremy! Jeremy wait-! Please- don't do this!” He cried, trying to squirm out of Jeremy's grasp.

“Where should I put you?” Jeremy grunted, adjusting his grip. “Let's see.” There was a light, almost teasing tone to his voice that reminded Gavin so much of how he was when they worked together that it made him sick. “This one looks nice.”

“No no no no no! Wait-!” Gavin tried harder to get away but Jeremy's grip never loosened. He tried to kick at him as he was hoisted up but before he knew what was happening, he was slammed down and the pain that erupted in his back and shoulder overwhelmed him. And he screamed...

* * *

Just as Michael was about to finish his second generator, he heard Jack and Gavin shouting, and the distant sounds of a struggle.

“They've got Gavin!” He threw the need for silence out the window when he heard Gavin begging and he ran towards the sound. He rounded a corner just as Jeremy lifted Gavin up and slammed him down on a hook.

“N-!” Before he could scream, Geoff put both hands over his mouth, pulling him up against his chest and ducking back around the corner.

“Wait-” Geoff was shaking behind him. “Don't- don't look- oh my god. Michael please don't look.” Michael started to fight out of his arms but footsteps drawing closer made him go still.

“You wait there Gavvy.” The joy in Jeremy's voice made Michael's skin crawl. “I'll go get Jack for you.” He felt, rather than saw, Geoff turning to watch Jeremy go- leaving Gavin sobbing on the hook.

“Stay here. I'm going to get him down.”

“I'm coming with you.” He insisted.

“No! No... I need you to stay here. Stay out of sight. Understand?”

“Geoff I want to help him! I _have to_ help him!”

“You'll be helping by keeping watch for me.”

“Be careful...”

“I will.” Geoff kissed him quickly but before he could go back around the wall, quick footsteps made them both freeze.

“Jack...” Gavin's voice was weak and tight with pain but Geoff breathed a sigh of relief and hurried to join him and Jack.

“We've got you. Just hold on for us okay?” Jack's voice shook but Michael didn't look, just kept his eyes on the field around them until Gavin screamed again and the chain that held the hook rattled. He chanced a glance around the corner and covered his mouth when he saw Jack and Geoff trying to lift Gavin off of the hook. As they struggled, Michael caught a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye and squinted to see it better. He didn't have time to scream- to say anything- when he realized just _what_ he was seeing- long claws forming and inching down the hook, twitching and closing in on Gavin. A pair of strong hands caught him before he could warn the others, one around his throat, pulling him back against a sturdy chest, the other over his mouth.

“Shh. Just watch.” Ryan cooed in his ear, crouching down in the tall grass and holding on to him tight. “This is the fun part.” Michael watched in horror as one of the claws drew itself up while Jack and Geoff tried frantically to pull Gavin down.

“Jack- Jack please!” Gavin begged. “Please help me Jack!” Even from here, Michael could see the tears on Gavin's cheeks.

“I'm- I'm trying Gavvy. Honey listen to me- I'm going to get you down.”

“It- It hurts Jack...”

“I know... Stay calm for me, alright Just stay calm. I love you so much Gavin.”

“I-I love you too. Geoff- where's Michael? Please tell me Michael's-” The end of his sentence was cut short as the largest claw swung down and buried itself in his stomach. Jack and Geoff both stumbled back- Jack screaming and Geoff falling, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Gavin choked, blood dripping from his mouth and his hands slipping off of the claw to hang at his sides. Jack reached for him and his head lolled to the side as another claw came through his back and started lifting him up.

“No!” Jack tried to grab him but he was _fading_ , and when the rest of the claws locked around him- Gavin was gone. And Michael screamed. Behind him, Ryan shuddered and chuckled low in his ear. Geoff tore his eyes away from the spot where Gavin's body had been.

“Michael!” As he tried to get to his feet, Ryan heaved Michael up and put him over his shoulder. “No! Put him down you son of a bitch!”

“Come and get him Geoffrey.” Ryan taunted as Michael squirmed.

“Let me go!” He sobbed. “Geoff!” He clawed uselessly at Ryan's back as he walked off. “Geoff- behind you!” He struggled harder when Jeremy strolled out of the shadows, grinning and spinning his baseball bat.

“Where ya goin' Geoff?” He breezed past Jack, crying silently on his knees, and took a swing at Geoff. Michael heard the hit land and screamed again when Ryan rounded a corner, taking him out of sight.

“Go ahead and struggle all you want sweetheart.” Ryan chuckled, just tightening his grip. “Here we go.”

He heard Geoff shout at Ryan again before the pain hit him. Sharp and terrible and _blinding_ as the hook tore through his chest and shoulder. He wasn't even sure if he was screaming before he started to black out.

“Oh you sound so _pretty_ Michael.” He choked on his sobs when Ryan touched his cheek with surprisingly gentle, bloody fingers. “Doesn't he sound pretty Jeremy?”

“Still not as nice as when you scream for me.” Jeremy smirked back.

“Start the other generators Geoff!” He called weakly, gasping for every breath. “Don't worry about me- just go!”

“You can't protect them.” Even with Michael being raised up on the hook, Ryan could still lean into his ear to whisper to him. “You'll die here, just like sweet Gavin. And then we'll get Jack, and your precious Geoffrey.”

“Let- Let me down-”

“Feel free to try to get yourself off. I'll wait.” Ryan leaned casually against a generator a few feet away and smiled at him while Jeremy carried on when there was another chime and more lights came on.

' _One more generator..._ ' Michael thought, not even bothering to try to move. He didn't even know if he _could_ move.

“Ryan!” Jeremy's distant shout had Ryan on alert- he stood straighter and looked around quickly, something close to _fear_ in his eyes. Seeing that brought Michael a small bit of satisfaction.

“Don't go anywhere.” He teased over his shoulder as he went to find Jeremy. “I'll be right back.”

“Fuck you.” Michael managed to spit back. Once Ryan was out of sight, Michael reached up with his left arm, gritting his teeth against the pain as he wrapped his hand around the hook and _pulled._ He couldn't hold back the scream that tore out of him and he dropped his arm back to his side again, panting and sobbing. He caught his breath- as best he could- and tried to wiggle the fingers of his right hand. He was barely able to close his fist all the way, but he forced his right arm up with his left and grabbed the hook again. The claws that had taken Gavin started to flicker into view and Michael pulled again, trembling from the pain and effort. By some miracle- or some sick twist of fate- he felt the hook slip free of his shoulder and he collapsed on the ground under it. There was a low growl and what sounded like the clattering of bones as the claws retreated and he heaved himself to his feet, stumbling from the pain and blood loss. But he was _up_ and _alive_ and _moving_.

The edge of the enclosure was close and Michael could see a small but thick stand of trees and long grass near the wall, and that's where he headed, limping and whimpering.

“We have to go back for him!” Geoff's harsh, broken whisper urged him on faster.

“I know- But Geoff... Ryan was right there with him... We'll be caught.” Jack's voice had gone flat.

“We have to _try_.” Geoff insisted. “Jack come on we-”

“Geoff-”

“Michael!” Geoff and Jack rushed to his side and he sunk into Geoff's arms, sobbing.

“How did you get free?” Jack shook as he pulled off his flannel and tore it, trying to ball it up and pressing it against the puncture through Michael's shoulder while Geoff pressed frantic kisses to his forehead and cheek.

“D-Don't know...” Michael forced out through his teeth. “I-I think it- it let me go.”

“It?”

“The- The thing that took Gavin.”

“Geoff, hold this here.” Jack ordered. “I dropped the first aid kit back there. I'm going to get it.”

“I don't think a first aid kit is gonna help much Jack.” Michael groaned as Geoff put pressure on the wound.

“There's sterile gauze I can pack in there until we get out.” Jack kissed his forehead gently. “We're going to get out. I promise.” He left quickly, sticking to the shadows, and Michael slumped further into Geoff's arms.

“It hurts...” He whispered, his voice cracking and shot from screaming.

“I know baby... I know... I'm here now. I've got you. I'm so sorry I didn't come for you... I had to hide from Jeremy...”

“It's alright. Ryan was keeping an eye on me anyway...” Michael fought to keep his eyes open while Geoff whispered quiet assurances that he wasn't going to let him go and that they would get out of this.

“Jack?” Geoff called out hesitantly when a twig snapped nearby. Michael tried to look around but the torn muscles in his shoulder made it difficult. “Jack is that you?”

Michael didn't know what Geoff saw behind him, but his eyes went wide and he saw the tears there before his strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to his chest. He felt it just after Geoff screamed- a sharp pain in his other shoulder.

“ _Fuck_!” He recognized Jeremy's voice as the knife left his back and he was yanked back by his hair. “I was going to try to keep you alive but fuck it.” Jeremy spat, raising the knife again. Michael looked over to Geoff, who was holding a bleeding arm- the knife had gone through him first- then squeezed his eyes shut and waited. His eyes snapped open when Jeremy's weight was suddenly gone and he pushed himself away from the sounds of a struggle. Jack had Jeremy pinned, trying to wrestle the knife away from him. Geoff pulled him close again, trying to hide him when Ryan came out of the fog, his eyes dark with fury.

“How _dare_ you put your hands on him.” He growled.

“Jack move!” Geoff tried to grab the back of Jack's shirt to pull him back but it was too late, and Ryan's boot made hard contact with his jaw, sending him to the side and giving Jeremy a chance to crawl away.

If the hooks were brutal, Michael would have to come up with a new word to describe what Ryan did to Jack... It was quick, and he couldn't watch after the first few seconds, pressing his face into Geoff's chest and sobbing, but he could _hear_ everything. Down to the last frantic gasp from Jack before there was silence. He looked back over and saw Ryan standing over Jack's body, panting and running a bloody hand back through his hair.

“Jeremy. Put him up.” He ordered. “The Entity still needs to be fed.” Jeremy nodded and grabbed Jack by the back of the shirt, dragging him to a hook. This time the claws came immediately, sinking into Jack and lifting his body away before Michael or Geoff could even attempt to do anything about it.

“Now what?” Jeremy huffed, wiping at his bloody nose as he rejoined Ryan, who smiled sweetly at him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. When Jeremy smiled back and nodded, Ryan picked up his crowbar again and stepped closer to Michael and Geoff.

“Eenie.” He pointed at Michael. “Meenie.” Geoff. “Miney.” Michael. “Moe.” His grin grew wider before he took a swing, catching Geoff in the knee when he stood to cover Michael.

“Geoff!” Michael sobbed when he dropped and Ryan swung again- hitting his ribs this time. “Stop! Stop it!” He begged. “Let it take me!” _That_ caught Ryan's attention and he paused, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“I said-” Michael gasped, struggling to crawl over to Geoff. “Let it take me instead... Let- Let Geoff go.”

“Michael...” Geoff wheezed. “No...”

“Shut up.” Michael put a hand on Geoff's cheek, and he covered it with his own. “I love you Geoff.”

“I love you too- Michael please don't do this-”

“I can't lose you too...” Michael brought Geoff in for a kiss before he could protest again.

“Isn't that sweet Ryan?” Michael pulled away to look over at Jeremy, standing over them with Ryan's arm around him.

“So sweet.” Ryan agreed. “What kind of _monsters_ would we be to split up such a loving couple.” He put a hand over his heart dramatically and his soft smile turned sharp and malicious.

“No-” Michael choked on a sob when Ryan grabbed Geoff and started pulling him away. “Ryan stop!” He bit back a scream when Jeremy hauled him to his feet and pushed him along.

“Don't you dare close your eyes.” Jeremy grabbed the back of his neck and forced him to watch as Ryan lifted Geoff up and slammed him down onto a hook- this time pushing it through the center of his chest.

“Geoff!” Michael fell to his knees when he tried to take a step forward and Jeremy didn't bother to try to catch him, letting him hit the ground as he screamed. Geoff was gone in moments and once the claws retreated, Ryan and Jeremy turned to look at him and he froze, cold dread washing over him and making him numb. He shuffled back when Ryan reached out for him and the other man almost looked... _hurt._

“Come on Michael. Let's go get you cleaned up.” He smiled softly and Jeremy helped him get Michael to his feet, then up over his shoulder.

* * *

 

“You're awake!” Michael groaned and opened his eyes, slowly turning his head towards the unfamiliar voice.

“Where am I...?” He croaked. “Who are you...?”

“It's alright. Your trial's over. You're safe now. And you'll be treated really well here.” When his vision cleared a little more, Michael could finally see the owner of the voice- another man about his age with dark hair and a gentle smile. “I'm Trevor Collins.”

“Michael... Michael Ramsey.” He choked on the name he never got the chance to take.

“Can you sit up Michael?” Trevor put a hand on his shoulder and eased him up a bit. He gasped, still sore, but the pain wasn't nearly as bad as he'd expected. “Gosh, Ryan and Jeremy really did a number on you didn't they?”

“Are you- are you with _them_.” Michael leaned away a little.

“Nope. I got here the same way you did.” Trevor pulled the collar of his shirt to the side to show a scar under his collarbone. “Jeremy was down here when I first got here but he decided to go with Ryan...”

“Are there others?” Michael swallowed down the sick feeling that rolled in his stomach. Trevor just helped him sit up more, then to his feet.

“You're doing great.” He praised with a smile. “The Entity must like you if you're healing up this fast. I couldn't stand up for weeks after my trial.”

“What are you talking about.”

“The Entity is like... their _God_. It needs to be fed... So they make sacrifices, but sometimes they'll spare someone. They call that arena _The Trial_.”

“Fuckin' hell.” Michael grit his teeth and stumbled a bit, but Trevor kept him up.

“Matt, come give me a hand.” He called into the other room. A man with dark, shaggy hair tied back loosely came to help Trevor support Michael.

“Matt Bragg.” He introduced himself, leading them into the room he had come out of. A third survivor sat in a chair on the other side of the room and waved.

“That's Ray.” Trevor told him quietly.

“Not much of a talker?” Michael huffed when Trevor and Matt lowered him to a couch. Ray tipped his head back a bit and pointed to a thick scar across his throat.

“He can't talk.” Trevor looked down at his feet. “He's friendly though.” Something about the way Ray was staring at him, told Michael differently, but he was too tired to care.

“How long have you been here?” He asked instead. Trevor and Matt exchanged a look and shrugged.

“Not sure. What's the date?”

“Last I knew it was August of twenty eighteen.”

“Wow...” Trevor whistled softly. “A year for me.”

“Two years.” Matt added. Michael looked over to Ray who frowned a little, counting on his fingers. When he held up six, Michael swallowed and shivered.

“Six years?” Ray nodded. “Fuck...”

Talking with Matt and Trevor before they told him how long they were there, he had hoped he would have a chance to get out. But their answers, then Ray's, had solidified his fears.

He was never leaving.

“Good to see you up and about.” Michael froze when Ryan opened the door, smiling too sweetly at him. “I think you'll like it here Michael.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks so much for all the support! It means a lot to me. If you're not already, go give me a follow over on Tumblr (alexander--reid) and keep an eye open for commission info coming soon.  
> Thank you so much to Claire in the Micheoff group chat for talking about hooking logistics with me, and to everyone in that chat for all of their love, support, and willingness to be a sounding board for me when I get these awful ideas. And to Frankie. My boi. Thank you for helping me set up this whole horror show. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you!  
> Alex


	4. BONUS- "What We Do In The Dark"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY-O! I wrote this ages ago but never got around to posting it, so here ya go.  
> Jeremy/Ryan, just straight up fuckin' y'all. That's all I got for ya.  
> Enjoy!

After Ryan dropped Michael off in the infirmary with Matt and Trevor, he pressed a quick kiss to Ray's temple and told him to keep an eye on them. He just nodded, not even looking up, and Ryan sighed. He would give almost anything to see Ray smile again... Maybe Michael would be able to cheer him up. He barely had the door closed before Jeremy was crowding in on him, pressing a knee up between his thighs and pulling him down for a bruising kiss. He chuckled against his lips, opening his mouth easily and moaning when he felt Jeremy's tongue.

“Hey there.” He grinned, panting when they broke apart a fraction of an inch.

“Shut up.” Jeremy growled, kissing him again, his fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his neck to hold him in place. Ryan shivered.

“Fuck... Jeremy-” He whined when Jeremy bit his lower lip and the hand not tangled in his hair pressed between his legs.

“I said _shut up,_ Ryan.” Jeremy pressed harder and Ryan's knees went weak.

' _So_ that's _how it's going to be tonight._ ' He thought, letting his head fall back as the younger man left bright marks down his neck. He was so enraptured by Jeremy's mouth on his skin that he didn't notice the button and zipper of his jeans being undone until a hand wrapped around his cock- half dried blood making the first few strokes sticky and short.

“You looked so good out there. _Fuck_ you're stunning.” Jeremy praised, tightening his grip and running his thumb over the head of Ryan's dick.

“Should be tellin' you that.” Ryan huffed, ignoring the order to be quiet. “You did so good tonight baby. You looked amazing putting Gavin up on that hook.” He cupped Jeremy's face to bring him in for another kiss, leaving sticky smears of blood on his cheek and in his beard.

“Fuck- shit, Ryan- wanna get my mouth on you.” Jeremy mumbled between kisses. “Wanna fuck you.”

“Not here.” Ryan put his hands on Jeremy's waist and gave him another quick peck on the lips as he pushed him back.

“Why not Ryan?” Jeremy pressed back in, leaning in to whisper in his ear, dragging his teeth over his skin. “Don't want them to hear you begging for my cock like a slut?”

“J-” Ryan gasped when Jeremy's teeth sunk into his neck, a desperate whine building in his chest.

“Thought you liked being watched. Hell you let Trevor watch you ride me the other day.”

“Jus' want you.” He moaned, gripping Jeremy's hips more desperately, grinding against him.

“ _Fuck_ \- Come on.” Jeremy turned on his heel and headed for the bedroom they shared upstairs, stripping out of his shirt along the way. Ryan followed suit, not bothering to rebutton his jeans. He pushed the bedroom door shut behind him with his elbow once they were inside, going straight to the bed to take off his boots. After he'd kicked them away, Jeremy was on him in an instant, running his hands up his chest, to his shoulders, to push him flat against the mattress. Ryan groaned when the dried blood stuck and pulled on his skin, bucking his hips up in search of friction before Jeremy tweaked his nipples and captured his lips in another rough kiss.

“ _God_ \- Jeremy _please_ -”

“You're so fucking hard Ryan.” Jeremy grinned as he kissed his way down Ryan's chest and stomach, hooking his fingers under the band of his jeans and boxers and pulling both articles down slowly.

“All because of you my love.” Ryan ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair, smiling down at him fondly and tightening his grip when Jeremy pressed the head of his cock against his tongue and gave a slow lick over the slit. “ _God_... That's it.”

“You gonna be quiet on your own, or do I have to make you?”

“Aww, I thought you liked it when I was loud for you.” Ryan teased, cocking an eyebrow.

“Ryan.” Jeremy warned again, squeezing the base of his cock a little tighter.

“Jeremy.” He breathed back, letting his head fall back against the pillows as Jeremy started to take him into his mouth. “More- Please-” He begged. Jeremy pulled back, licking his lips, and held a hand out with a snap of his fingers.

“Lube.” He ordered, sinking back down on Ryan's cock, taking him nearly to the base, keeping his hand out as Ryan fumbled under the pillow for the small bottle of lube they'd left there the day before.

“Here.” He panted, pressing the bottle into his waiting palm. Jeremy popped the cap with one hand, spreading Ryan's thighs wider with the other as he slicked up his fingers, keeping his mouth around Ryan's cock. “ _Fuck_ -”

“Quiet.” Jeremy huffed, pushing two fingers in deeper and moving up to kiss Ryan again. He moaned at the taste of himself on Jeremy's tongue, and again after a particularly hard thrust. Jeremy's teeth caught his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. “You gonna be difficult all night?”

“Think you'd hold up any better?” Ryan smirked when his partner blushed. “Didn't think so.” He whispered, leaning up to lick his own blood from the other man's lips. “C'mon J.” His next moan may have been just a bit exaggerated, but Jeremy shivered nonetheless, adding another finger. “That's it- fuck me Jeremy.”

“Goddammit Ryan-” Jeremy pulled his fingers out a touch too quickly and Ryan gasped when he lined up his cock and started pushing in. “Tight.” He hissed out though his teeth.

“Maybe if you weren't so-” Ryan's breath hitched when Jeremy snapped his hips forward, “-impatient, you could have loosened me up more.” Jeremy's lip curled back in a snarl.

“I shouldn't even have to prep you anymore.” He panted, setting a bruising pace. “With how often I have you begging for my cock- I'm surprised you aren't ready for it all the time.” Ryan laughed through a moan and pulled Jeremy down for a kiss that took his breath away.

“Harder- come on Jeremy- Fuck me harder. Don't you want me to scream for you?” Ryan gripped the back of Jeremy's neck tight, holding him down so that their foreheads were almost touching, their noses brushing each time Jeremy thrust into him, breath mingling between them with every desperate gasp.

“Ry-”

“You did so good tonight Jeremy.” Ryan groaned. “So fucking good.” Jeremy shuddered at his praise and ducked down to press his teeth to his shoulder.

“God- Ryan-”

“Gonna come?” He teased, gasping quietly when Jeremy's lips brushed over the scar from his own Trial, so many years ago. “Come for me Jeremy- so good- you deserve it.” He dug his nails into the back of Jeremy's shoulders, hard enough to draw blood when he pushed in harder, his hips stuttering and stilling as he choked on a moan before reaching between them and taking Ryan's cock in his hand again.

“You too-” Ryan opened his mouth eagerly when Jeremy moved to catch his lips in another rough kiss. It only took a few quick strokes before Ryan's back arched up off the bed. He felt Jeremy's cock twitch inside him when he clenched around him and whined. “Oh _fuck_ -!” Jeremy picked up his pace again- each deep thrust punching out a desperate gasp from Ryan and sending him over the edge again, and into oversensitivity.

“J- _Christ_ \- Jeremy!”

“That's it Ryan- That's right. You wanted me to fuck you harder didn't you? Fucking _needy_ aren't you?” Ryan nodded, his mouth hanging open, too blissed out to form words. “Gonna come again for me?” Ryan bucked his hips up to meet Jeremy's brutal thrusts. If he hadn't already come twice, he would have been embarrassed by how quickly his orgasm hit him, baring down on Jeremy's cock again and reveling in the strained moan that pulled from him as he came inside him.

“So good J...” He panted, giving Jeremy a shaky smile. “So fucking good.” Jeremy huffed out a laugh as he pulled out slowly.

“Return the favor in the morning?” He chuckled.

“Oh _absolutely_.” Ryan grinned back, accepting the gentle kiss Jeremy gave him with a quiet hum, pulling him down into his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“We did good tonight, right Ryan?” The shift in Jeremy's tone was jarring.

“Of course my love.”

“We're safe?”

“We're safe.” Ryan assured him gently. “Hey J?”

“Yeah Ry?”

“I love you.” Jeremy shifted in his arms to smile up at him.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
